


sunday morning routine

by guratanmatahari



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Routines, did i just say fluff yeah, fluff fluff fluff, this is set in the (unexpected) holiday au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guratanmatahari/pseuds/guratanmatahari
Summary: perihal rutinitas wooseok dan jinhyuk setelah menikah.this is set in the (unexpected) holiday au.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	sunday morning routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@psseudocode](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40psseudocode).



> hi @psseudocode! makasih udah ngebolehin aku untuk pakai universe aku sendiri buat nulis ini. i am in my absolute comfort zone writing this one, and i hope everyone can enjoy this piece.  
> p.s: kangen nggak sih sama mereka bertiga? semoga ini bisa mengobati kangennya kalian sama ayah dadda jinwoo ya. enjoy!

wooseok sebenarnya paling nggak bisa- _lebih tepatnya, nggak suka_ -bangun pagi. apalagi kalau harus bangun pagi di hari sabtu dan minggu. buat wooseok, hari sabtu dan minggu itu adalah hari dimana wooseok bisa bangun _lebih siang_ , dan tidur dengan frekuensi jam _lebih banyak_ dari biasanya. 

_tapi nggak untuk minggu pagi hari ini_. wooseok dengan susah payah membuka kedua kelopak matanya begitu dia mendengar suara alarm yang cukup kencang dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup, tangan wooseok merogoh dan mencari-cari ponselnya, kemudian dia geser jarinya di atas layar ponselnya, tanda dia mematikan alarmnya. masih dalam posisi telentang, wooseok mengerjap sangat pelan dan menguap. kemudian, dia menoleh ke sebelah kiri, melihat pemandangan _dua manusia_ yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. _anak dan suaminya_ itu tertidur dengan posisi menyamping menghadap ke kiri. lucunya, kaki anaknya, jinwoo, ada di atas pinggang suaminya, _jinhyuk_ , seolah-olah jinhyuk adalah guling buat jinwoo. wooseok tertawa kecil melihatnya, _emang dasar ayah-anak, posisi tidurnya aja bisa sama_ , gumamnya dalam hati.

diciumnya puncak kepala jinwoo terlebih dahulu dengan lembut oleh wooseok, kemudian wooseok bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian berjalan ke samping kasur kiri, posisi dimana jinhyuk tidur. _kok bisa ya, jinhyuk masih tertidur pulas kayak begini padahal tadi suara alarmnya kenceng banget?_

"jinhyuk, bangun. udah jam tujuh katanya kamu mau berangkat jam delapan," bisik wooseok (suaranya masih terdengar cukup keras) pada jinhyuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak jinhyuk untuk membangunkannya. harusnya, jinhyuk nggak kerja hari ini ( _iya lah, ini kan hari minggu_ ), tapi berhubung klien yang akan ditemuinya hari ini adalah klien penting dan jadwalnya sangat padat di hari kerja, pada akhirnya jinhyuk menyanggupi permintaan kliennya untuk melakukan meeting di hari minggu pagi, sekalian dia melakukan site visit ke gedung perkantoran yang sedang dibangunnya dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini.

"hmhmhmhmmm _lima menit,_ " gumam jinhyuk dengan suara yang masih terdengar seperti orang melantur, kemudian dia malah berbalik ke samping kanan dan melanjutkan tidurnya. wooseok berdecak, _mana ada lima menit_ , pikirnya. pada akhirnya, wooseok kembali menggoyang-goyangkan pundak dan kini pinggang jinhyuk lebih keras, supaya jinhyuk benar-benar bangun dari lelapnya.

"ayo bangun ah, nanti kamu telat ketemu kliennya. kalo nggak bangun kusiram air nih," ancamnya dengan nada jenaka. pada akhirnya, jinhyuk langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dengan cepat. matanya masih tertutup, rambutnya mencuat kesana kemari akibat terlalu lama merebahkan diri di atas bantal, membuat wooseok tertawa. wooseok akhirnya menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi pipi jinhyuk, kemudian hidung jinhyuk dicium cepat olehnya. _refleks jinhyuk langsung melek sebentar,_ wooseok hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"mandi gih biar seger, aku bikinin sarapan ya," jinhyuk cuma mengangguk, matanya masih dalam keadaan setengah terbuka, kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidur mereka.

wooseok kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju tempat mesin cuci. diangkatnya dengan susah payah keranjang besar berisikan tumpukan pakaian kotor yang udah diakumulasi tumpukannya dari tiga hari lalu ke atas meja di sebelah mesin cuci, kemudian wooseok memasukkan satu persatu helai pakaian kotor tersebut ke dalam mesin cuci. setelah mesin cucinya menyala dan pakaian kotor itu sudah dipastikan berputar-putar dalam mesin cuci tersebut (harusnya sih, dalam kurun waktu empat puluh menit, udah selesai), wooseok kemudian berjalan ke dapur guna menyiapkan sarapan buat wooseok dan jinhyuk.

biasanya, jinhyuk yang selalu menyiapkan sarapan buat mereka berdua di setiap paginya sebelum mereka beraktivitas. tapi khusus hari ini, _wooseok lagi pengen bikinin sarapan buat suaminya aja._ sebuah perlakuan yang biasa-biasa aja sebenarnya, tapi mudah-mudahan jinhyuk suka dan berkenan (ya biasanya sih selalu berkenan, _jinhyuk selalu suka diperhatiin dan dimanjain sama wooseok_ ). 

dikeluarkannya dua cangkir kosong dari kabinet dapur, kemudian wooseok memasukkan kapsul berisikan kopi hitam ke dalam mesin kopi kapsul yang ada di dapur apartemen itu. wooseok selalu minum kopi hitam, tanpa menambahkan apapun ke dalamnya, sementara jinhyuk selalu minum kopi yang dicampur dengan susu dan 2 sendok gula (kalau kata wooseok, " _ini sih bukan kopi susu hyuk, ini susu ditambahin kopi_ ," begitu seringkali ledeknya keluar dari mulutnya untuk jinhyuk). kemudian, sambil menunggu rotinya panggang sempurna, wooseok mendengar sayup-sayup suara jinhyuk dari dalam kamar mereka berdua.

" _seok sini bentar, dong_ ," dan wooseok pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka berdua, kemudian berjalan menuju walk in closet tempat dimana mereka menaruh pakaian dan aksesoris mereka berdua.

"jinhyuk ih, jangan kenceng-kenceng teriaknya nanti jinwoo bangun," desis wooseok kepada jinhyuk, yang saat ini hanya berbalut handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. tangan kanan dan kiri jinhyuk masing-masing memegang gantungan yang diselipi kemeja katun yang sesungguhnya, jarang sekali dipakai jinhyuk untuk kerja sehari-hari.

" _mending biru atau abu-abu_?" tanyanya atentif pada wooseok. udah jadi kebiasaan buat jinhyuk untuk bertanya ke wooseok perihal _baju apa yang akan dikenakannya pada hari itu_ sebelum dia berangkat kerja. wooseok berdeham sebentar sambil melihat kedua kemeja itu dengan seksama.

"pake dasi juga nggak kamu?"

"pake, klien korporat gitu soalnya. mending biru nggak, sih? soalnya dasinya juga biru," ucapnya sambil mengangkat tangan sebelah kirinya yang memegang gantungan kemeja biru muda, kemudian menatap wooseok,

"bagusan abu-abu nggak, sih? nanti dasinya nggak keliatan, soalnya warna dasinya nyaru sama warna kemeja birunya," saran wooseok ke jinhyuk,

"hmmmm bener juga, ya udah deh abu-abu aja. ntar bantu aku makein dasinya, ya," sahut jinhyuk yang kemudian menaruh kemeja birunya di atas meja aksesoris, lalu membuka satu-persatu kancing kemeja abu-abunya untuk dipakai. wooseok cuma tersenyum aja,

"iya, abis ini sarapan dulu ya," ucap wooseok lembut kemudian meninggalkan jinhyuk untuk memakai pakaiannya terlebih dahulu.

wooseok dengan sabar menunggu jinhyuk di meja makan, sambil menyeruput kopinya pelan, membiarkan zat kafein yang ada di dalam minumannya tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

jinhyuk keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan udah rapi memakai kemeja abu-abunya serta celana kain lurus hitam, dasinya dia biarkan menggantung melingkar di bagian kerah kemejanya, belum dibentuk karena tadi janjinya, _wooseok yang bakal memakaikan dasinya jinhyuk_.

jinhyuk dengan segera menyeruput kopinya sambil berdiri, lalu mengoles mentega serta selai kesukaannya di atas rotinya yang masih polos, membuat wooseok bergidik melihat jinhyuk mengoles selai tersebut,

" _sampe sekarang aku nggak pernah ngerti kenapa kamu suka banget sama vegemite_ ," desis wooseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda _jijik_ dan _enek_ melihat olesan warna coklat yang ada di atas roti jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk tertawa,

" _namanya juga udah kebiasaan_ ," belanya, kemudian mengunyah rotinya pelan.

biasanya kalau pagi-pagi begini, mereka berdua akan meluangkan waktu paling nggak sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit untuk mengobrol, memberikan update kehidupan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. atau kadang, topik percakapannya malah bisa melantur kemana-mana. apa aja bisa dibicarakan, _yang penting buat mereka berdua, tiap pagi harus ada komunikasi dulu satu sama lainnya_.

"jadi hari ini rencananyaaa," sahut jinhyuk sambil masih mengunyah rotinya,

"hari ini kamu meeting sama klien terus site visit sampe jam tiga. terus abis itu kamu pulang ke rumah jemput kita dulu, baru ke mal. kan kamu udah janji sama jinwoo mau beliin dia sepeda baru," jawab wooseok, berusaha mengingatkan jinhyuk bahwa janji jinhyuk pada jinwoo untuk membelikannya sepeda baru sesungguhnya udah _tertunda_ selama dua minggu. jinhyuk mengangguk,

"oke, abis itu kita ke rumah sejin, kan?"

" _nggak jadi_ ," sanggah wooseok, membuat jinhyuk mengernyitkan alisnya,

"lah, kenapa? bukannya kemarin udah janjian kalian mau ketemuan hari ini?" tanya jinhyuk penasaran,

"seungyoun flu berat katanya, jadi hari ini kata sejin dia mau ngerawat seungyoun dulu sampe sembuh. sejin takut jinwoo ketularan juga, jadi kata dia minggu depan aja ketemuannya," jinhyuk hanya mengucap 'o' dari mulutnya.

"kasian juga seungyoun. pasti gara-gara kecapekan juga, nggak sih? dia bukannya baru balik dari new york kemarin, ya?"

"iya. tapi akhirnya banget nggak sih, mereka balik ke korea lagi? ya nggak bakal lama sih, _cuma dua bulan_. but at least we can do some catch up time with them, right?" seru wooseok antusias, sambil kembali menyeruput kopinya, kini kopinya udah benar-benar habis. jinhyuk tertawa kecil menanggapi pernyataan wooseok sambil mengangguk,

"yes, we should definitely do some catch up time with them," kali ini, kopi mereka berdua udah benar-benar habis, tanda bahwa jinhyuk udah harus berangkat untuk kerja hari ini.

"oke, aku udah mau berangkat. _pakein dasinya, dong_?" pinta jinhyuk sambil memasang ekspresi _memohon_ , alisnya turun dan bibirnya mengkerucut, _bisa aja jinhyuk bercandanya_ , wooseok cuma terkekeh kemudian berjalan ke arah jinhyuk, mendekati suaminya yang memang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

dengan atentif wooseok memakaikan dasi jinhyuk, sesekali menggigit bibirnya guna berkonsentrasi penuh dengan lipatan dasinya buat jinhyuk, supaya _bentuk dasinya sempurna_.

"udah. rapi," celetuk wooseok pelan sambil mengusap ujung dasi jinhyuk, yang kini bentuknya udah betul-betul rapi dan sempurna,

"okay, last check sebelum kamu pergi takutnya ada yang kelupaan. hp?" tanya wooseok sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke jinhyuk,

"udah,"

"dompet?"

"udah juga,"

"kunci mobil?"

"udah wooseok, udah,"

"folder sama dokumen buat klien kamu,"

"udah, udah kumasukkin tas,"

"oke sip, udah lengkap semua kan, ya?" tanya wooseok memastikan, sementara jinhyuk cuma tersenyum tipis sambil masih menatap wooseok dalam-dalam,

" _ada yang kurang,"_ lirih jinhyuk pelan, membuat wooseok mengernyitkan keningnya. _apa lagi deh yang ketinggalan?_ pikirnya keras.

"apa?" tanya wooseok singkat dengan nada penasaran.

tau-tau, jinhyuk merunduk dan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua sisi rahang wooseok, _kemudian diciumnya bibir wooseok secara tiba-tiba_. wooseok sedikit terperanjat dengan aksi jinhyuk, refleks memegang erat ujung dasi jinhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, yang malah membuat jinhyuk makin merunduk dan memperdalam ciumannya.

pelan-pelan, wooseok _mulai tenang_. ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya dan diikutinya pergerakan bibir jinhyuk dengan bibirnya sendiri, mencoba menyesap dan menikmati manis dan pahit yang bisa dirasanya dari bibir jinhyuk ( _ini semua gara-gara kopi susu_ ), membiarkan jinhyuk menjamah dalam mulutnya dengan lidah jinhyuk.

mereka lama berciuman, sampai-sampai wooseok nggak sadar bahwa sekarang dia udah bersandar di dinding sambil melingkarkan tangannya di leher jinhyuk, sementara badannya terus _ditekan_ oleh jinhyuk, _nyaris nggak ada jarak diantara mereka._

wooseok duluan yang melepaskan tautan bibir mereka berdua, napasnya terengah-engah, hal pertama yang dilihatnya setelah dia membuka matanya adalah _sorot mata jinhyuk yang jenaka tapi menggoda_ , tawa jinhyuk menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan apartemen itu.

 _"udah ya morning kissnya,"_ wooseok mengerang mendengar perkataan jinhyuk, _so much for a morning kiss._ dipukulnya pelan lengan jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk meringis dan memasang ekspresi kesakitan di depan wooseok, sambil mengusap-usap bagian lengannya yang barusan dipukul (padahal sih, _nggak sakit sama sekali_. jinhyuk mau menggoda wooseok aja).

"kamu ih, _jorok._ aku belum sikat gigi tau, _untung_ _jinwoo belum bangun_ ," sahut wooseok yang tangannya masih melingkar di leher jinhyuk, bibirnya mengkerucut dan keningnya berkerut karena sebal, membuat jinhyuk malahan tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi suaminya.

"emang kenapa kalo jinwoo udah bangun?" tanya jinhyuk dengan nada canda,

"ya malu, ih. _dia tuh kalo liat kita ciuman sekarang suka malu-malu gitu, tau_ ," anak mereka berdua itu udah cukup besar sekarang. di usianya yang udah mencapai usia anak sekolah dasar itu, jinwoo udah mulai mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya itu suka berlaku intim tanpa sadar _jinwoo ada di depan mereka._ yang otomatis, biasalah, anak-anak kan _suka malu liat orang dewasa ciuman_. lucu juga kalau dipikir-pikir wooseok dan jinhyuk. jinhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang wooseok katakan barusan, kemudian mencium bibir wooseok lagi.

"ya mumpung anaknya masih bobo makanya _puas-puasin ciumannya,_ " dan lengan jinhyuk dipukul lagi oleh wooseok. wajah wooseok benar-benar merah merona sekarang,

"udah ah, berangkat sana. nanti kamu telat," seru wooseok, kali ini wooseok yang mencium jinhyuk duluan (dengan cepat tentunya), kakinya berjinjit guna menyamakan posisi kepalanya dengan posisi kepala jinhyuk. diusapnya kepala wooseok oleh jinhyuk kemudian diciumnya kening wooseok lembut.

"oke, aku berangkat dulu. nanti kalo aku udah mau pulang aku kabarin," celetuk jinhyuk yang kemudian melepaskan rangkulan tangannya dari pinggang wooseok, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu foyer apartemen mereka guna memakai sepatu pantofelnya. sembari jinhyuk memakai sepatunya, wooseok menatap suaminya itu dengan atentif.

"jinhyuk," panggil wooseok, membuat jinhyuk menoleh ke arah wooseok,

"iya?" jawab jinhyuk lembut. ada hening selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya wooseok mengucap kalimatnya,

" _thank you, and good luck for today_ ," ucapnya lirih. sorot matanya teduh ke arah jinhyuk, kulum senyumnya tipis dan malu-malu, membuat jinhyuk mau nggak mau tersenyum lebar karenanya. setiap paginya, wooseok nggak pernah lupa untuk mengucap kata _terima kasih_ dan _semangat_ untuk jinhyuk. _terima kasih karena jinhyuk udah ada di hidup wooseok, dan memberikan semangat supaya jinhyuk bisa bekerja dengan baik guna memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka bertiga_. dan jinhyuk rasa, gestur simpel ini akan selalu jadi penyemangat dan pelipur lara jinhyuk di kala jinhyuk sedang sedih dan lelah.

" _your welcome. bye love, see you later_ ," dan jinhyuk melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu utama apartemennya. jinhyuk terus tersenyum dari mulai dia menutup pintu apartemennya sampai akhirnya dia duduk di kursi setir mobilnya. baru dia duduk manis di atas kursi setirnya, ponselnya berbunyi. dirogohnya ponselnya dari dalam kantung celananya guna melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan padanya. _ternyata wooseok._

begitu dibuka pesannya, jinhyuk mengerang kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. cuma ada foto _dua celana dalam berbahan renda_ yang ditaruh di atas meja kaca tempat dimana wooseok biasa menaruh aksesorisnya, berwarna merah muda di sebelah kiri dan biru muda di sebelah kanan. belum sempat jinhyuk menggerutu dan menggeram, kemudian ada pesan baru yang masuk setelah foto tersebut terkirim,

_mending pink atau biru? can't wait for tonight ;)_

jinhyuk mendecak sambil tertawa rendah, _bisa-bisanya wooseok minta jatah ranjang malam ini_. _masih pagi lho, wooseok,_ gusar jinhyuk dalam hati. untuk sekarang, dia redam dulu hasratnya, karena dia harus bekerja sampai sore hari ini. tapi setelah matahari terbenam, _bakal lain lagi ceritanya_. kayaknya jinhyuk nggak bakal tidur cepat malam ini. _mulai hari ini, jinhyuk rasanya harus sering-sering kasih morning kiss ke wooseok._


End file.
